


【SA/125】夜空散落的星星

by sabrinacenny



Category: arashi au - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinacenny/pseuds/sabrinacenny
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	1. 波多野：你就作死吧

尽管波多野医生和樱井议员已经确定关系很长时间，并且受樱井议员积极促成的同性婚姻法案的法律保护，但由于这样那样的原因，两个人虽然接触的时间大大增加，却并没有真正地住在一起。

波多野今天是白班，排了两场小手术，不到九点就可以下班了。要是按照以前没谈恋爱时他的性子，保不齐又是在自己的办公室赶论文到深夜然后直接睡在值班室。不过今天他并不想这么做。

前几天两个人因为波多野一直拒绝搬过来和樱井一起住而小吵了一架。说吵架也不算，无外乎波多野和他讲道理，樱井表示不听不听王八念经似的耍小脾气。波多野看他拒绝交流的样子，就先行离开了。没想到樱井不但没有消气，还搞起了电话不接短信不回的幼稚冷战把戏。

郭嘉的未来交到这种人手里真的没问题吗？自从和樱井谈恋爱开始他就总是这样吐槽。

吐槽归吐槽，波多野还是将车停在了一家甜品店，不一会儿出来的时候手里拎着一盒草莓蛋糕——幼稚鬼吃了蛋糕应该就不会耍小脾气了。波多野重新启动了车子，盯着副驾驶上的蛋糕这样想着。

他今天没有告诉樱井自己要过去，每个月的十五号樱井会回实家见父母，其余的日子一般办公室四点半下班以后没有其他应酬就会回自己的府邸办公。波多野询问了他的秘书，今天只有六点左右有个高级餐会，这会儿肯定已经回家了。

波多野用钥匙打开了樱井家的大门，手里拎着蛋糕，脚还没等往二楼的台阶上迈，就听见楼上传来一阵阵女人的娇嗔，“议员你怎么喝得这么醉啊。”“不要心急先把衣服TUO1了吧。”之类的。

波多野的手指搓了搓给蛋糕包装盒打包的绸带，挑了挑眉毛，然后十分淡定地把手里的蛋糕放在了一楼餐厅的桌子上，然后慢悠悠地往二楼走。之后的日子波多野再回想当天晚上的事情，也觉得自己有够心大的。出了这种事，第一时间的心情竟然不是愤怒而是感慨就算房子再大，隔音效果也是差。

情况果然和波多野听到的差不多。一个长发美女此时正骑在樱井翔的腰上，两个人的外套已经随意撇在了卧室的地板上，由于骑KUA4的姿势女子的短裙往上卷起来不少，露出了被黑色SI1WA4包裹着的修长大腿。樱井翔衬衫的扣子已经被全部JIE3开了，此时她正帮着樱井翔解领带扣。波多野欣赏了一会，嗯，场面还挺香YAN4的。

“我今天早上给他打的是温莎结，还上了一个领带钉……你还不如直接用剪刀剪断来得快些。”当然是波多野撒谎的啦，他俩已经冷战好几天了。

女子听到声音被吓了一跳，回头发现波多野颀长的躯体悠哉悠哉地单手插兜倚靠着卧室的门，不知看了多久。

“议员先生说和您吵架了，寂寞得很，才找了我。”被抓包后女子还算淡定，从樱井的shen1上下来，整理了一下头发和裙子。

“没事，他一会儿很快就不寂寞了，我会让他热闹得很。”波多野走进了卧室，用没有插兜那只手的食指勾起了地上的女式外套，“我建议你最好现在就走，一会儿我俩打起来鸡飞狗跳的，伤到女士不太好。”

女子转了转漂亮的眼珠，接过了波多野手里的外套往外走，“看来我今天来得不是时候。那下次再说吧～”

波多野站在床前发了会儿呆，直到听见女子哒哒哒高跟鞋的声音到了楼下以及房门落锁的声音，才幽幽叹了口气，坐在了床边，盯着全程烂醉如泥睡得像死狗一样的樱井翔。

在波多野看来，此时樱井翔的形象狼狈极了，上ban4身的衬衫chang3开露着结实的胸膛和紧实的腹肌，脖子上却还歪歪扭扭地勒着领带。价格不菲的布料皱皱巴巴的，此时仿佛是个牵狗绳。袜子一只脱了一只没有，皮带已经被解开了，内ku4被人tui4了一半，樱井半bo2的小兄弟臊眉耷眼地沿着内ku4的边缘露了个小头。

波多野用食指和拇指抿了一下，指腹上粘了一点清澈的液体。确认过以后波多野十分嫌弃地把手上的液体抹在了樱井翔的领带上，“我要是再晚来一点，看你明天酒醒了怎么办。”

樱井翔突然仰着头干呕了一下，波多野猜可能是刚才自己拉他领带的动作抻着他了。波多野啧了一声，像是解气似的，拉开床头柜的抽屉翻出剪刀就把樱井翔脖子上的领带剪断了。樱井翔似乎被这个领带勒得够呛，波多野对领带的撒气反倒成了对他的解救，迷糊中哼唧了一下翻了个身。

波多野被气笑了，不轻不重地朝樱井露着的腹肌上拍了一把，“看你以后怎么谢我吧。”随后就抬起樱井的胳膊架在了自己的肩膀上，并不温柔地把樱井拖进了浴室。用手指按着樱井火热的舌头，催了半天吐，除了一点儿酸水以外什么秽物也没有，波多野确认一会儿樱井睡觉时不会被自己的呕吐物憋死以后就把他身上的衣服都BA1了，扔进了浴缸里。

放水的功夫又折回了卧室，把地上乱七八糟的衣服放进了脏衣篓里，随后又觉得不解气，波多野长臂一挥把床单也扯下来了。一股脑地塞进了洗衣机后又倒了大半杯消毒液。

波多野坐在浴缸的边沿儿，看着躺在水里醉得不省人事的樱井翔，又仔细阅读了一下消毒液的说明，对它不能用在人身上的建议表示遗憾。就用把沐浴液挤了两大坨在平时刷背的刷子上，仿佛不解恨似的一通猛搓樱井的皮肉。

樱井翔对此似乎浑然不知，也没什么抗议的举动。波多野下的重手也只让他微微皱了皱眉。不过身体泡在热水里，刚刚蔫了吧唧的小兄弟这时候倒是有了点苏醒的迹象。

波多野自然也注意到了。他当然知道这只是受到温度影响的无意识行为，不过今天的这种情况让他无端有些恼火。烦躁地又不想碰，用刷子不轻不重地对着樱井的小兄弟全方位扫射了一遍。那里的皮肤娇nen4又min3感，樱井有些吃痛，无意识的啊了一声。小兄弟也迅速又疲了下去。

波多野看着水里樱井翔这一副任人宰割的样子，认命地叹了口气，摸了摸樱井满是水滴的脸颊，“可真是不让人省心。”

帮他洗好，又用浴巾擦干。给床重新换上了新的三件套。已经快要一点了。波多野把樱井扛到了床上，替他盖上了被子。坐在他床边看了好一会儿樱井睡觉的样子。然后悄悄地拿着自己的钥匙和外套，离开了樱井的别墅。


	2. 樱井：我是谁我在哪儿发生了什么的哲学三问。

樱井翔一觉睡到了第二天的十二点半才醒。好在是公休日不用去坐班，不然他刚从群马县调到东京，宿醉旷工对团队内部的影响总是不太好。他努力了几下才成功地睁开了眼睛，大概由于宿醉的原因，后脑勺像是挨了一闷棍一样胀痛。闭眼躺了一会儿觉得自己一身酒臭懒得爬去洗澡。结果磨蹭了一下发现自己穿着舒适的睡衣。

咦？樱井翔蹭地一下从床上坐了起来，闻了闻自己的胳膊，沐浴露的清香味儿，低头一看床单也换成了新的。

“卓巳！”樱井喊了两声并没有答应，就起身去找。下床的时候小腹一阵胀痛。他拉开睡衣的松紧带看了一眼，发现自己的小腹红红的，小兄弟还有点儿肿，疼到拒绝和他早上打招呼。

“卓巳！”樱井顾不得这些异样，趿拉着拖鞋楼上楼下找了一圈，结果到处都没有波多野的影子。正当樱井怀疑昨天到底波多野有没有来过时，他看见了餐厅桌子上的蛋糕。通过包装盒上他俩常去的店名确定了昨天晚上波多野一定是来过的。樱井翔打开了蛋糕的包装盒，奶油草莓蛋糕因为没有及时放进冰箱里，隔了一夜已经水油分离了。奶油软塌塌地覆在蛋糕胚上，怪恶心的。

樱井上手拿了一颗蛋糕上的草莓吃了，然后跑去刷牙换了身休闲服出了门。

樱井对帝都大学附属医院已经算得上轻车熟路了。慢慢悠悠地走到了波多野的科室主任办公室，门虚掩着，樱井透过门的缝隙清楚地看见波多野正和另外一个医生闲聊。

“已经一月份了，今年的NSF你要申请吗？”

樱井看到那个医生询问着波多野，此时他一只胳膊肘抵在波多野的椅子背儿上，一边闲聊一边盯着波多野电脑上打开的论文。樱井这个角度只能看到波多野一个圆丢丢的后脑勺，那医生的动作看起来像是从后面搭着波多野的背一样，无端让樱井觉得有些碍眼，“想和我一起搞个高尖端医疗器械的项目吗？”

“我既不会用snipe也不会oscar，”波多野将椅子转了半圈儿与高阶医生面对面，樱井随着他的动作看到了爱人的侧脸和眼角挂着的温和的笑，“你怎么不找渡海医生？”

“只有实际操作也不行呀，想找你负责理论分析的部分嘛。你知道渡海那人的，论文都是不写的，申请基金更是不屑做的。”高阶医生还在极力游说，“你手里的两个NSF不是今年都要到期了吗？怎么样？一起弄个新的啊？”

樱井翔对于偷听到的信息感到意外。在一起以后波多野几乎不会主动和他提起自己工作上的事情。波多野自己的基金情况，还是那天正好两个人在一起，碰到了才说了几句。

年末波多野生日那天两个人刚在自己的大chuang2上zuo4完ai4。波多野被自己弄得够呛，结束后趴在chuang2上迷迷糊糊的，有些累得不太清醒。樱井正拿烫好的毛巾给波多野敷腰的时候他放在床头柜的手机响了两声提示音。

“卓巳，你手机响了。”樱井拍了拍他的肩膀。对方迷迷糊糊地哼了一声表示知道了，但并没有力气去拿手机。

樱井害怕是医院里有什么急事，就帮忙点开了手机，是一封波多野的博士生发给他的资料。

“你的博士生给你发了文件，说是基金结题的学术成果发表汇总。”樱井看了看内容，简要地和波多野说了一下。

“哦…”波多野有些从刚刚的运动中清醒过来，翻了个身窝在了樱井的怀里，“知道了。”

“你基金结题了，科研经费还够用吗？”樱井也没想什么，话头赶在这儿了就顺嘴问了一句。

“够的。”波多野似乎不太想和自己聊这个话题，闭着眼睛凑过去亲樱井的嘴唇，含含糊糊地说，“手里还有两个基金后年才结题，够我的博士生用到毕业了。”

美色当前樱井也就没有再继续深问。他积极地回应着波多野的吻，话题也就到此结束。

而今天得到的信息却和那天波多野和自己说的不太一样。樱井想不出波多野为什么就自己马上手里没有基金项目的事情和自己说谎的理由。

“好的，那我考虑考虑。”波多野微笑着回应高阶医生。

樱井正打算推门进入，结果被后面飞奔而来的小护士撞了一个趔趄。那个小姑娘也顾不得和樱井道歉，推门冲着里面喊，“波多野医生！您兄长刚刚又被送到急救室了！急救中心栗原医生让我过来通知你一下！”

波多野蹭地一下从椅子上站了起来，跑到门口看到樱井翔愣了一下，说了句你先坐就匆匆和小护士往急救的方向跑。高阶医生也从办公室里出来，朝樱井礼貌地点了点头当做打招呼便离开了。樱井将来的时候买的一盒马卡龙放在了波多野的办公桌上，转头看见他书架上摆着的波多野和一名坐轮椅的青年的合照，想了想也从波多野的办公室出来，往急救中心的方向赶。

急救中心诊室外的休息椅上坐着一位白发苍苍的老者，他穿着熨帖的西装和毛呢外套，双手握拳放在膝盖上。樱井觉得自己一到这个地方，这名老人的目光便停在自己身上，思索了一下记忆并没有什么印象，便站在门口等波多野。

那名和自己的伴侣长相相似的男子躺在病床上闭着眼睛，已经上了呼吸机和心跳监控仪。一个戴着圆片眼镜的卷毛医生正在给齐藤健抽血。波多野按照他的吩咐正用针管抽一个安瓿瓶里的药。

齐藤的病情虽然严重，但似乎暂时稳定住了。樱井看见波多野和那位栗原医生站在病床旁边看着昏睡的齐藤。栗原拍了拍波多野的肩膀。樱井猜测他是想让波多野不要太过担心。不过自己的身体要快于思维，他还没来得及思考在医院这样做是否妥当，便已经迈进了诊室伸手捞着波多野的腰，把他从栗原的身边带到了自己的怀里，“没事吧？”

波多野被他的举动吓了一跳，倒也说什么，“没什么事了，一会儿转到具体科室就行了。”

波多野说完和栗原医生握了握手表示感谢。和樱井并肩回了他的办公室。

波多野阴着个脸。樱井猜测大概因为他哥哥的病情，心情并不算好。自己在这方面也帮不上什么忙，看着波多野有些单薄的背影，从后面搂住了他，“别担心，会有办法治疗的。”

樱井从后面抱着他，用鼻尖蹭了蹭波多野的耳垂，他想进一步和他亲近一会儿，却被波多野打断了。

“你今天几点醒的？”波多野从樱井的背后抱里挣脱了出来。

樱井倒是没想到他会问这个，也只老实回答“十二点多，快一点了。”

“醒了之后有什么不舒服的吗？”波多野坐了下来，看了眼时钟，已经三点了。他拆开樱井带来的马卡龙，拿了一个粉色的咬了一小口。

“没什么，就是醒了以后头痛得厉害。”樱井看波多野句句都在关心自己，加之昨天波多野又回来他家过，下意识地以为前几天的冷战已经结束了，对着波多野有些狗腿，“对不起啦，以后再也不喝那么多啦，还得你过来接我还帮我洗澡。”

樱井看着波多野的眉毛挑了挑，“你怎么认定我接的你？我给你洗的澡？昨天晚上的事情你还有印象？”

“其实没印象，昨天的餐会也不知怎么了，喝得完全断了片。不过我看到你昨天买的蛋糕了。”樱井笑得有点儿猥琐，“你昨天是不是趁着我醉酒轻薄我了啊，早上起来我那里红红的，疼死了。”

樱井觉得恋人之间开点有色笑话无伤大雅，可不知道最后一句话究竟哪里触了波多野的眉头，他把手里剩下的半块马卡龙用力一捏，酥性的杏仁粉顿时碎成了渣渣。

“轻薄你个大头鬼，看见你就烦，你丫赶紧给我滚！”


	3. 波多野：莫强求

波多野看着被自己骂完以后臊眉耷眼离开的樱井翔，自己坐在椅子上生了会儿闷气。

倒不是生樱井的气，而是有些生自己的气。

没有当医生之前，波多野认为自己是个非常缺乏共情能力的人。小的时候偷偷看着父亲和陌生男人争论，不是觉得害怕，而是隐约明白自己似乎并不是亲生的。也干过偷偷收集妹妹梳子上的头发去验DNA的事情。后来为了查明当年的真相去了帝都附属医院。尽管他平时待病人和蔼可亲，与同事相处融洽，偶尔也会来些无伤大雅的玩笑，可他自己知道因为缺乏归属感和内心隐藏的目的性，某种程度上波多野并不能把自己定义为一个“好医生”或者一个“好人”。

是樱井翔拯救了他。教会了他爱一个人，有一个人将他看得很重要是这种感觉。樱井翔给了波多野归属感和安全感，将他从那些阴暗的泥淖中拉了出来。

结果刚刚自己竟然对他发了火。波多野觉得以前那个有些偏执的自己似乎又回来了。这样很不好。

波多野去查了一圈房分了分神，又去实验室催了催博士生的论文进度。划开了手机发现樱井并没有消息进来。想想也是，威风八面说一不二的议员大人被自己骂得颜面扫地，放在自己身上半天也消气不了。左右也是无事，波多野转身去了齐藤健的病房。

风间俊介是波多野的大学同学，自从他的导师退休了以后，风间变成了齐藤的主治医生。齐藤病情突然恶化，风间身为主治必然少不了加班看护，波多野进来的时候就看见风间站在床边低头翻看着病历和检查结果。

“又是肾的问题吗？”波多野虽然下午参与了抢救工作，不过那个时候具体的检查报告还没有出来，情况知道得不甚清楚。

“不是，你给他的肾运行得好好的。”风间将手里的报告递给他，“是肝出了问题。你也知道的，这个病拖到现在，各个脏器的功能开始紊乱衰竭是不可避免的。要不是你第二次又给他捐献了骨髓，现在的情况只会更差。”

“嗯。从检查结果上看倒是暂时稳定住了。”波多野拍了拍风间的肩膀，“谢谢风pon了。”

风间被波多野的举动搞得有些不好意思，咳嗦了两声，耳根子也红了。可他那句不用客气还没有说出口，就被门外的声音打断了。

“两位医生这么晚了还为了我儿子的病情操心，我请两位吃个饭吧。”

是今天下午急救的时候，一直坐在外面椅子上的老者。

波多野的朋友虽然不多，但凡是算得上他的朋友的，都很交心，风间就算得上其中的一个。作为波多野为数不多的朋友，他当然知道齐藤健是他的哥哥，也知道门外的老者是波多野的生父。风间看了看老人家，又看了看波多野，觉得请自己吃饭是假，怕是他的生父有话要和波多野说。当下一拍脑门，“诶呀呀，你看我这记性，我培养皿里细菌的数据还没弄呢，你们去吧，我得赶紧去一趟实验室。”

从波多野知道自己的身世到现在，他还没有和这名自己生理上的父亲单独吃过饭。当下有些手足无措。齐藤先生点菜的时候，波多野便低着头盯着餐具出神。

“听说你去年登记结婚了？”

波多野一愣，倒是没想到从来没把自己当做儿子来看待的他，第一句竟然像是个老父亲一样关心起了自己的感情问题，“嗯。您今天下午应该看到他了。”

“你们感情不错？”

“啊？”波多野舌头打结，“挺。。挺好的。除了平时我们俩个都比较忙。”

“嗯。”齐藤似乎也对和波多野的相处有些不应手。当初为了救小健而被迫出生的孩子，提供完肾源便被自己扔在医院，再铁石心肠的人此时面对他也是有些无地自容的，“最近医学界比较前沿的技术有哪些呢？我有些老了，退休以后就没再怎么关注了。”

“最近高尖端的医疗器械的势头不错，可以降低手术的难度，”波多野想了想，挑了几个比较热门的说，“关于基因的研究一直都是学术界比较关注的课题。最近也有用智能算法分析基因组合的。”

“IPS细胞现在还有人研究吗？”齐藤低头切着盘子里三文鱼漫不经心地问。

波多野脑袋里的神经突然紧绷了起来。他刚进特殊病症室为了调查当年事情的真相时，便知道父亲那一代人有人研究这个东西。古牧医生的儿子早年夭折，爱子如命的他利用IPS这种尚未高度分化的细胞企图通过基因编辑“生产”出一个和他的聪史有着完全一致基因的孩子。最后因为项目的违法操作而被迫暂停。波多野并不明白，很久没有被人提起的课题为什么此时齐藤会再和他提起。

齐藤叹了口气，“小建的病越来越严重了。要是能通过IPS细胞，完成当时古牧医生的设想，也许小建就会有救了。”

波多野突然放松了下来。他本以为齐藤突然改变了过去三十多年对自己的看法，想要缓和和他的父子关系。如果真的是这样，波多野反倒不知道该如何处理和齐藤的关系。他对与人的亲密关系一向既渴望又不擅长。而当他知道齐藤今天特意和自己表示亲近的目的时，他反倒有些命里无莫强求的释然。

与之对话反倒没有刚刚的拘谨，甚至可以说是咄咄逼人了，“您很清楚IPS提供的供体和我有什么具体区别。我是经过基因筛选出来的试管婴儿，虽然和哥哥的基因并不是完全相同，但是却可以作为供体与之完美配型。IPS细胞的项目是想通过基因编辑的手段，人为的创造出一个与哥哥基因完全相同的人。且不说认为篡改基因会对人类未来基因池的多样性造成什么样潜在的后果，再创造出来的孩子，他只是为了你的一己私欲要无端的成为别人的器官储备库，任你们随用随摘，他难道就没有独立人格而活下去的权利吗？”

波多野有些激动，不知道是为了那还没有出世就被人算计着贴上了被利用的标签的孩子，还是为了自己。

倒也的确没有再交谈下去的必要了。波多野用毛巾擦了擦手，起身告别，“哥哥的病我和风间医生会再继续讨论后续的治疗方案的。但是只要我还在帝都附属一天，一个是学术道德，一个是医学伦理，这两样你在我这里永远别想得到。”

从餐厅步行走回医院的路上，波多野吹了吹冷风，刚刚激动的心情差不多就都平复了。看了看时间已经快要十点了，索性决定不再回家了。波多野回了自己办公室里面的一个休息室的小套间，脱了外面的大衣，简单洗漱了一下，便合着衬衫毛衣躺在了休息室的沙发床上。他又看了看手机，还是没有樱井的消息。随手抓过来一篇看了一半的论文打发时间。

这两天都是些烦心的琐事，波多野处理起来颇为费神，没一会儿的功夫便觉得纸上的英文单词变成了小虫子来回爬，眼皮也变得越来越重。

他是被身上的重量弄醒的。一睁眼发现是风间医生不知道什么时候过来了，正在给他盖毯子。

“我猜你和他父亲应该谈得不太愉快。”风间发现波多野醒了，和他打趣想要逗他开心一些。波多野也没什么好瞒着风间的，刚刚吃饭时提到的事情便一五一十地和他说了。一向好脾气的风间听了以后脸也黑了不少。

“别为了他的荒唐想法徒劳生气了，后续的治疗方案咱们再好好讨论吧。”风间安慰着他。

“谢谢你风Pon”

“光嘴谢可哪儿行啊，来点实际的。”

“改天请你泡汤？”

“我看这主意不错。”

两个人咯咯地笑了起来。

“你们。。。在干什么？”

波多野一抬头，便看见樱井拎着个食盒，站在休息室的门口，一脸茫然有点愤怒地看着半卧在沙发床上的自己，以及坐在自己床边的风间。


	4. 樱井：爱情的凌霄飞车忽上忽下

樱井翔今天一天的心情可谓是一波三折九曲十八弯。

宿醉带来的头痛让中午起来的他有些难受。本来以为自己还要做一系列的清理工作结果发现自己清清爽爽，桌子上放着波多野的疑似求和蛋糕让他从低落的情绪中解脱了出来。

想趁着今天自己休息，带着伴侣爱吃的甜点去医院磨蹭一会儿等他下班一起去外面吃个晚饭。开心得不得了，结果从门外偷听发觉波多野就自己工作的事情并没有和自己完全交心，没有被信任的感觉让他的自尊心有一丢丢的受伤。

还没等细问就被他哥哥的紧急入院所打断，心中的疑问来不及探寻答案，思绪就都被波多野的忧心所牵动。回了办公室也只顾着安慰波多野的情绪了。

波多野还关心了他宿醉之后的身体状况，正当他雀跃不已和他开着玩笑时，结果下一秒波多野就像要捏碎马卡龙一样捏碎自己似的让他滚。

别说是平时说一不二的樱井议员了，这阴晴不定的搁谁身上谁受得了啊。

樱井赌气似的扭头就走，仿佛蜗牛爬树一般地前进三步退步两步半的磨蹭也不见波多野出来挽留自己。樱井的小脾气也上来了，谁还不是个小公主咋的。这么在心里别扭着就开车回了家。

左右回家也无事，索性在书房办了会儿工。从群马换到东京，工作的性质并没有多少改变。他自己的团队需要根据当前的形势定期推行相关法案的建立和实施，同时需要对其他议员以及行zheng4机构现有的、即将有的法案进行评估。他家里的办公桌子上叠了几个文件夹，是秘书帮他整理的近期需要评估的法案以及团队做出来的预期企划案。随手翻了翻，看到了一个关于zheng4fu3对科研项目拨款与自然科学基金NSF申请评估制度的设想方案，想着下午在波多野科室扒门缝听到的信息，稍有留意地翻了翻这份法案。倒也没什么，无外乎希望相关部门加大科研基金款项的投入，并且希望将申请人的学术经历和教育背景作为评审的一项重要指标。樱井翔觉得哪里不太对却又想不到究竟哪里有缺陷。从今天下午波多野和高阶医生谈话来看，波多野应该是想要申请科研基金的，却又似乎有什么隐情。

接着樱井又对自己明明在工作结果又分心想到另一半的行为表示怪没出息的。一抬头发现已经到了晚饭的时间，出于某种赌气的性质，樱井翔翻了翻自己的手机通讯录，对着朋友的电话拨了过去。

电波接通对面除了朋友的问候声以外还有曾经作过新闻主播的樱井所熟悉的工作人员现场调度的嘈杂声。

“晚上有事吗？”

“真是不巧，正好赶上今天天气好，要赶着拍个大夜场的戏，抽不出时间啊。”

“换个时间还不是你个大导演一句话的事情。出来聚聚，吃个饭晚上打高尔夫去。”

“导演又怎样，我家大明星又不是每天都有空。”朋友嗤笑了一声，“我一个十杆挥空八杆的人你找我打高尔夫？和医生吵架了被放鸽子了想起来我了？”

被人戳破樱井翔有些面子上挂不住，“我啥都没说，你就往我俩夫夫关系上扯。”

听筒对面的人笑呵呵的，语调里有种看热闹不嫌事大的俏皮感，“你小子不会犯了什么生活作风问题吧，上午波多野医生给我打电话了，问了我些奇奇怪怪的问题。”

樱井翔一听到波多野从别人口中打听自己，又开心又惊奇，“他问你什么了？”

“问了我以前你做主播的时候交没交过女朋友，有没有找过应召女，以前如果你有这方面的需求都是谁帮你操办之类的。”

樱井翔对这些问题觉得奇怪的同时，觉得自己的太阳穴突突地跳了起来，“你怎么回答的。”

“医生是我救命恩人，我当然如实回答喽，”朋友对樱井吃瘪非常喜闻乐见，“交过分了，和我出去玩的时候没有找过，不知道要问你秘书。”

樱井翔气坏了，笑骂了句下次再被捅肾非得晾你半个小时后挂了电话。

冷静下来之后又对波多野对自己无缘无故的查岗觉得奇怪。思来想去找不到门道，左右也没有什么别的娱乐活动，晚饭过后樱井去波多野喜欢的饭店打包了海鲜粥，准备有错认之没错和好。

没成想一推开波多野办公室的门就看见风间和自己的伴侣暧暧昧昧的一幕。

他在医院这招蜂引蝶的，怎么还怀疑上自己沾花惹草的？

八面玲珑的风间医生敏锐地感觉到了樱井先生“核善”的眼神，蹭地从波多野的沙发床上站了起来，“啊哈哈哈哈我才想起来培养皿里的细菌时间快到了，你们聊我回去纪录数据了。”

樱井翔看见波多野听见风间的托辞以后不知道为什么突然微微笑了声，从沙发床上坐了起来低头默默地重新系好刚刚睡觉而解开的衬衫扣子。

他正琢磨着开口的第一句从风间是不是对你有意思/下午究竟为什么赶我走/咱俩能不能不闹了/你为什么给我朋友打电话之中选哪一个火气才不会那么重时，倒是波多野先开口了。

“手里拿的什么吃的？”波多野用手指了指樱井翔手里的袋子。

“吃饭了吗？给你买了海鲜粥。”樱井决定顺坡下驴，将打包盒放在了沙发床旁边的小茶几上，打开了盖子，将勺子塞到了波多野的手里。

波多野倒也没客气，往嘴里送了一勺。食材新鲜处理得当，没有海鲜的腥味，配合着煮烂的大米有股清甜。樱井看他的样子像是晚上吃了什么消化不良的食物一样，这口粥下去舒服得波多野明显眉头舒展了一些。

“我特意去饭店排了好久呢。虽然不知道你今天为什么看我不顺眼，不过看在粥的份儿上，别生气了呗。”樱井当机立断大丈夫能屈能伸，早点认罪伏法总不会枪毙他。

“我还以为你秘书去排的呢。”波多野没头没脑地来了一句。

“他只负责我工作上的事情，私事方面除了开车就没有其他的了。”

波多野从粥里翻出一颗虾仁，低着头没看樱井，“不去你家住主要是我觉得有些别扭，你家太大了，而且总有人过来，我有些不太自在。”

“是我有些欠考虑了。前几天因为这个事情和你闹脾气是我的不对。”樱井明白这事儿翻篇了。他看见波多野喝了小半碗粥放下了勺子，没有再吃下去的意思了，就顺势想握住波多野的手，没想到被对方不着痕迹躲开了。

樱井这个人脾气向来不是太好。从小就是在金字塔尖里长大的孩子，一而再再而三的忍让认错换不回他想要的两个人和平的结果，当下火气也有点压不住了。

“你到底怎么了？”

“没怎么。”波多野不痛不痒的回答让他的火气蹭蹭往上顶。 

“我就这么不值得的你信任吗？”樱井的语调有些升高，“为什么你有什么事情都要瞒着我不和我说呢？”

波多野挑了挑眉毛，“我瞒着你什么了？”

“你和急救室那个小卷毛什么情况，看个病人还勾肩搭背的？”

“我哥突然入院我有点着急，他安慰我罢了，再说人家有老婆，你思想能不能不要那么龌龊。”

“我龌龊？那风间呢？别说你感觉不到他对你有意思。”

“他是我哥的主治大夫，再说他孩子都会叫我叔叔了，你能不能不要瞎想。”

“想不到你还挺受人夫欢迎的。这些暂且不提，你自己的事情也不对我讲，科研项目的基金申请你为什么对我说谎？宁可和你并不熟悉的医生合作申请也不告诉我？我是你什么人啊，除了帮你解决生li3需求其余的事情我都做不了吗？”樱井翔说到这里已经委屈得仿佛深闺怨妇了。

“你什么价值？”被樱井挑的，波多野火气也有点上来了，“你想和我光明正大在一起，就要用自己的权力申请同性法案，我要是和你说了要申请项目了是不是你又要搞一个法案出来全国所有姓波多野的科研人员都能拿到NSF啊？你能不能老老实实做好你自己份内的事！”


	5. 欸怎么还是S视角，因为是车

情绪坐了一天过山车的樱井翔在听了波多野的话以后终于爆发了。

都说沟通最重要，这沟通弄得，还不如不沟通。

这叫什么？

这叫忍一时越想越气，退一步越品越亏。

横批干就完了。

“我份内的事是吧？”樱井被气的眼睛发红，一把上去抓住了波多野的手腕，顺势将他压倒在了沙发床上，“咱俩可是受法律保护的，我现在要履行权力！本议员促成的法！”

波多野用膝盖顶了樱井两下，可惜常年拿手术刀的他擅长手部的巧劲，下盘的肌肉力量完全比不上每周运动的樱井，对方一个跨步就压制住了他。

“你疯了！这里是医院。”波多野似乎有些生气了，又怕别人听见他们在吵架，轻声却咬牙切齿的。

不过他很快就闭了嘴巴，樱井顺着波多野上衣的下摆，把手伸了进去一路向上摸着爱人的皮肤，波多野不可遏制地哆嗦了一下。

波多野的手总是凉凉的，樱井有时甚至觉得他的手因为长时间握着手术刀，连温度也变得像不锈钢一样。

但樱井知道，波多野的胸膛是不同于冰凉的手一样，是非常温暖的。

就像波多野这个人一样，看起来平静如水拒人于千里之外，其实内心似火肝胆赤诚。

波多野的身体就像是一针镇定剂，樱井刚刚的猜忌、不安和躁郁都因为波多野真实的触感被抚平。今天的波多野还是平时常有的打扮，在白色的衬衫外面套了一个深蓝色的麋鹿V领毛衣。毛衣没有扣子，樱井没了耐性，索性一起拽着衬衫和毛衣往上推。波多野的腰线尚未暴露在空气中，樱井温软的嘴唇和火热的舌头便贴了上来。嘴唇上敏锐的神经告诉他身下的恋人一直在微妙的颤抖，那是伴侣也有了反应的预兆。

樱井左手垫在波多野的后背上，似乎恨不得将自己的手伸进波多野的皮肉里一样沿着他一节一节的脊柱摸了上去，另一只手往下，顺势扒了波多野的休闲裤。倒是没费多大力气，樱井甚至隐约觉得波多野还微微抬了一下腰方便他动作似的。

波多野匀称、修长又紧致的裸体呈现在樱井的眼前。樱井自上而下的看着他，刚刚冲动时说出的气话已经消下去了一多半——因为波多野身上的两处伤疤。

左侧偏下的肋骨处有一条深红色的刀口。樱井知道，波多野甚至还没有懂事时，这条伤疤便一直陪伴着他。刀口翻开取走原本属于他的一颗肾，即使过了快三十年，平整的伤疤还是每天刻在他的身上提醒他不要忘记这段经历。

右侧的髋骨处的伤疤没有要上的那样看起来吓人，淡红色的一个小点儿，樱井抚摸着他，想象着那段自己还没有进入这个人的生活之前，他被孤零零地推进手术室、抽取几百毫升的骨髓液，再被孤零零地推出来。

兄长再次突然病情恶化，波多野应该也是恐慌又无助吧。这个时候跟他闹什么呢。樱井的吻落在波多野突起的髋骨上，这样在心里鄙视着自己。

樱井从茶几的桌面上拿起了一瓶凡士林。外科医生频繁地在术前术后对手进行消毒，长年累月手部的皮肤总是干皱，波多野有时会用凡士林涂手。樱井知道他的习惯，此时想借助这个为波多野扩张。

却不曾想自己盖子还没拧开，就被波多野阻止了，“用了凡士林就没办法戴套了。”

“你总不能指望我过来给你送饭衣兜里还揣着瓶水溶性的润滑剂吧。”

“那也不行。套子一定要戴。”尽管身为医生的波多野平时对此非常注意，但俩人疯起来的几次也有过不戴套的经历，樱井不懂今晚波多野为何如此坚持，也只当是如果弄在了休息室的沙发上不好处理，樱井此时心焦得要命，并没有细想其中的古怪。

波多野抓过了樱井的手掌，突然将嘴唇凑了过去，将樱井的中指含了进去。湿湿滑滑温温热热的口腔让樱井的脑袋嗡的一声彻底当机了。

他跪坐在沙发床上，急切又细致的靠着波多野的唾液做着扩张。他看着波多野仰躺着而显现的下颚线和上下滚动的喉结，急得出了一脑门的汗。

“行了行了，够了……”波多野催促着他，保留了最后一丝清醒，艰难地翻着刚刚樱井脱下来的毛呢外套内侧衣兜里的钱包——由于两人前期玩得太疯，指不定在外面什么场合就突然来了性致，因此樱井的钱包里总是常备一个避孕套。

他看着波多野那双作过无数精密手术的双手飞快地撕开套子的包装纸，然后明明自己也着急得不行，却还是拿出做手术时认真负责的态度一丝不苟地排出套子顶端的空气，细致地将套子撸在樱井涨得发紫的性器上。

樱井扶着波多野大腿的膝盖窝，抽出了自己的手指，然后分身马上接替着顶了进去。融为一体的时刻两个人同时情不自禁地闷哼了一声。

两人刚谈上的时候挺喜欢玩各种各样的花样追求这方面的刺激。关系稳定了以后更改了风格变得踏实肯干了起来，最原始的方式不但没有使两个人的性生活变得枯燥无味，反而关系更加和谐稳固了。

樱井不太确定是不是今天扩张没做到位的原因，甬道比以前要更紧，甚至于刚进入的时候绞得自己有点痛得发麻了，“卓巳，你放松一点儿。”

结果情况并没有缓解，甚至还加重了，“快一点儿……刚风间离开的时候好像没锁门。”

这人怎么回事！这么重要的场合能不能不提别人的名字！樱井气极恼极，低着头卖着力气专心开垦了起来。也许是由于这次冷战的时间太久，能重新将这具身体拥抱起来的触感让樱井分外敏感。他似乎想象着波多野滚烫的内壁像怒放的鲜花一样主动绽开自己的每一片褶皱去包容和接纳他。樱井隔着薄薄的橡胶套，亢奋的神经为他描绘着挺进的时候褶皱撑开，抽出的时候褶皱搜索描绘着他的形状的景象。一阵阵的余波已经让他有些分不清究竟是爱人花心里的褶皱，还是套子上的按摩螺纹。

“冷战这段时间有想我吗？”樱井强迫自己减缓了抽插的速度和力度，哑着嗓子问。

他只是单纯地问问，两人在这方面都没有在行进过程中讲dirty talk的习惯，却不想今天的波多野一反常态。

樱井看到波多野皱着眉头，死抓着床单的手指关节因为用力过猛有些发白，“还是这里比较想你。”

接着樱井的柱身就被波多野下面的肉壁箍紧，湿润、滚烫、有力的肌肉一下一下规律地收缩，像是刚刚波多野舔舐自己的手指一样，不断地吮吸着他。内壁上的小肉褶像灵活的舌头，拨弄得樱井头皮发麻，后背登时爽出一身的冷汗。

樱井的脊椎像是突然对着自己的大脑夺权成功一样，他的大脑想让他慢下来，但自己的胯却像是进行了条件反射一样不断地往前面温温软软的地方输送自己。

他闭着眼睛，察觉到了波多野的胳膊挽着自己的脖子，随后眼前一黑，射了出来。

之后的日子里，樱井每当想起这次的经历，除了那蚀骨销魂的感觉，还有一丝因为自己太过沉沦不到十分钟连姿势都没换就缴枪投降的尴尬和懊恼。


	6. 波多野：出题要在DOI后

波多野眯着眼睛chuan3着粗气，看着樱井退出了自己的shen1ti3，捏着gui1头位置将安全tao4脱了下来，之后随手打了个结，扔进了一旁的垃圾桶里。他身上还因为刚刚的高chao2有些痉挛，下一秒樱井就帮他重新裹好了衣服，默不作声地将自己抱在了他的怀里，透过衣服波多野发现樱井也在哆嗦。

“上周医院里有位老前辈退休了，”波多野伸手搂住了樱井的腰，头窝在对方的锁骨窝里，声音闷闷的，“到退休了还只是个主任医师，临了临了只评上了三级教授。想当年我刚入帝大附医的时候，如何感受胰腺上的癌细胞用手剥离的这门技术还是老先生手把手教我的。”

“啊？”波多野觉得樱井可能是刚刚做傻了，还没有跟得上自己说这段话的思路，于是他决定说得再通俗易懂些，“老先生的外科实力评个一级教授我觉得也不为过，只不过因为本科的医学院没什么名气，用医院里的这些精英的话说“简历不够漂亮”罢了，因此医生评级、基金申请或多多少都有些受阻和遗憾。若论医学出身，我也是个彻彻底底的草根，刚进帝大附医的时候因为路子野被他们起外号叫江湖医生。只是我机遇好，正好碰上医院建立特别病症诊断室，不然我也会像老先生一样。”

“你有这个实力，我知道的。不仅仅是运气好的问题。”樱井搂紧了他，轻声安慰着他，“我虽然不懂你们的科研项目，却也是知道手里握着三个青年基金的你已经超越了同龄人一大截了。”

“可是我已经三十七了，”波多野觉得今天自己说话也有点语无论次的，“超过三十五岁就不能申请青年基金了，只能申请金额更大的重大NSF项目，高阶医生出身医学世家，简历非常漂亮，我并不是对自己没有信心，只不过和他合作我胜算更大些而已。瞒着你只是不想让你多心。不过现在看来却是起了反作用了。”

“抱歉，我有些度君子之腹了。”波多野听见樱井蔫蔫地道歉，“本来只是因为住在一起的事情闹了小脾气，没想到冷战期间乱七八糟的事情都赶在一起了，让我有些多想，看着同性在你身边绕我就有些瞎想。”

樱井率先低头，波多野也没有再坚持下去的道理，“我也因为哥哥又住院的事情有些烦躁，下午对你态度不怎么……”

波多野的好字还没有说完，突然住了口。刚刚运动过出了一身汗，头脑也清晰了起来。几天以来见过的形形色色的人在他脑子里迅速过了一遍筛子，从昨天晚上开始脑子里乱七八糟的线头因为樱井一句下意识的道歉似乎找到引导他们的针孔，波多野激灵了一下，心中突然有了一个大胆的猜测。

波多野从樱井的颈窝里抬起了头，亮晶晶的眼睛看着因为自己突然话说半截而有些疑惑的樱井翔。

“你相信我刚刚和你说的话吗？”

“那当然。”樱井显然没想通自己为什么会突然这么问，虽然停顿了一下但依旧给了自己一个肯定的答案，“那你信任我吗？”

“在你询问我是否相信你之前，你要先确定你是否相信你自己。”波多野突然对樱井卖起了关子。

“昨天晚上我确实去了你的家，但不是从酒会上接走了你。我回到你家，发现你正和一位女郎在卧室的chuang2上颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物呢。”

“我不是，不是我，我没有。”樱井反手一个否认三联。

波多野刻意忽略了樱井瞳孔地震以及你这都从哪儿学来的啥词的眼神，语气中捉弄他和叮嘱他的情绪并存，“我明天要飞法国去给那边的一个合作医院做一场手术教学，短则三天，长则半个月。议员大人正好可以利用这段时间调查一下刚刚我说的事情，确定好你是否相信你自己，再猜我是否相信你。如果这期间有人找你问我的事情，就想想你是否相信我。”

“这怎么可能呢？”波多野看着“被捉奸”的樱井一脸难以置信的懵逼表情觉得有些傻得可爱了。顺手捧着樱井的脸亲了他一下。

“我们之前有过一段时间分手带来的小波折，但这没什么不好，恰恰是因为它我们学会了如何去爱对方，”波多野修长的手指不轻不重地捏了捏樱井上臂上的肌肉，像是某种提示，“就让这次的小波折，让我们再学会如何做到彼此信任也不错。”

波多野感觉到樱井明显愣了一下，随后非常郑重地回吻了他，“你安心去学术交流，等你回来，我一定给你个交待。”

樱井搂着波多野的手臂紧了紧，随后松开了他，拿起自己的外套离开了。

波多野拉开了办公室的遮光帘，盯着樱井的身影出了医院大楼，确认他开着车才离开了办公室的窗边。

随后他从处置柜里拿出一副医用一次性手套，翻起了垃圾桶。

把他刚刚被樱井打好结丢进垃圾桶的用过的安全tao4又重新捡了出来。不但套子顶端的储jing1囊被樱井的体ye4注满，上部分也存了一些白色的粘chou2ye4体。波多野似乎有些满意这个结果，将手套裹着tao4子摘了下来，一起重新扔进了垃圾桶里。

办公桌的电脑突然想起了两声新邮件的提示音。波多野依次点开看了一会儿，随即掏出手机对着风间的电话号码拨了过去。

“你的细菌培养皿结果怎么样啊？”似乎被刚刚的运动滋养得不错，波多野此时面色红润有放松，语气中带着一些淡定。

“我培养没培养细菌你不知道吗。你家那位也太凶了。”风间这一天表示心可太累了，“发给你的检验报告看了吗？肝脏应该是你给你哥捐骨髓之前就有的轻微症状，现在加重了。”

“看了，我现在先去找栗原医生，然后一起去你那里讨论一下治疗方案。”


	7. 樱井：卓巳走的第三天，想他

回去的路上樱井简单理清了一下思路，决定先不从昨晚那个让他没什么记忆的高级餐会下手，若真的有人打着自己或者波多野的注意，这样容易打草惊蛇。目前他比较关心的是自己当天晚上到底有没有悬崖勒马，如果真的晚节不保，他和波多野的夫夫关系将岌岌可危——就算自己重新让波多野回心转意，婚内酒后乱xing4将成为两人关系的污点，无论如何弥补也将回不到过去的。不过这种焦虑樱井持续了不到五分钟，也就是从波多野办公室到自己车里的这段路程——波多野应该是非常倾向于自己是掉进了别人为自己设计好的仙人跳而不是真的因为冷战而去外面沾花惹草。不然刚刚波多野会用办公室里的柳叶刀让自己彻底断子绝孙，而不是来了一场彼此都很投入的运动。

想到这里他心神定了定。路上努力回忆到底有没有性感女性这号人物结果记忆全无，樱井索性开始在自己家里找线索。他平日里有些邋遢，处理家务这种事情一向是他的短板，以前住在实家尚且有母亲打理，出来单住以后实在无奈，只好每三天让家政人员过来清扫。上一次清扫是三天前，昨天晚上发生的事情会留下证据。樱井翻了翻卧室，没发现什么，因此转身近了洗手间。

他觉得有意思的是，昨天换下来的床单已经被洗衣机洗好烘干躺在洗衣机里面，而昨天他出席餐会的西装和衬衫内衣却像抹布一样丢在了脏衣篓里。樱井笑了笑，他甚至想象到波多野嫌弃两人的生活用品被外人碰了而丢进洗衣机的样子——说不定他还不嫌解恨放了消毒液；却为了给樱井留下线索而放过了他的衣服。

樱井挑起了里面的衬衫，白色的棉麻质地上沾了一个非常明显的口红印和一点粉底液。他暗暗分析，波多野和那位女郎应该撞了个正着，也许他伤心或生气了一会儿，却还是帮忙做了清理工作，他又想起清早起来时有些红肿的小兄弟，脑补他用着刷子刷自己时赌气的样子应该很可爱。

你被算计了——樱井又回味了一下刚刚波多野对他说的话，他暗示的应该是这个讯息。意识到这一点让樱井的精神为之一振。

波多野给他朋友下午打的“查岗电话”看起来像是对樱井有所怀疑，实际更像是心里下定了某些主意做一下确认而已。

波多野在樱井他自己都尚不能确定自己是否值得信任的时候就笃定地选择了信任自己。【禁止套娃】

自己又有什么好被算计的呢？樱井思索了一下，像是在玩解谜通关游戏一样，转身又去了自己的书房。

电脑的安全密钥是十分高级的，除了他之外，没有人可以随意打得开。樱井又翻了翻书桌下层的抽屉东西也不多不少。他坐在椅子上，盯着书桌上自己下午看了一半还没有弄完的法案提出企划书和待评定审议的法案草稿。

樱井议员着手的法案五花八门什么都有，经济维稳、医疗保险、惠民福利、同性婚姻。到底哪一项有人费尽心机挑拨自己和波多野的关系呢？

他回想了一下波多野提到的老医生的事情、以及自己想和高阶医生合作的事情，将目光落在了一份文件上——《关于对科研项目拨款与自然科学基金申请评估制度的法案企划书》。

餐会上的仙人跳、对他和波多野关系的离间、基金申请的相关利益和难度、适时出现的相关法案企划书、波多野有些复杂的家庭情况、他兄长的重病……

线索很多但连不在一起。正当樱井苦于思索时，秘书的一通电话给他带来了潜在的嫌疑对象。

算算时间，波多野应该已经在法国工作了两天。这过程中樱井虽然掌握了一部分线索暂时洗清了自己酒后乱xing4的嫌疑，但并没有主动联系波多野。早上站在客厅打着领带的时候余光瞥了一眼早间新闻，他在国际快讯里发现了爱人的身影。他并不太懂新闻里播报的什么手术技术，却懂屏幕里那个男人自信的笑容，是那种对自己职业和技能胸有成竹。

樱井嘴角带着笑关了电视，出门上班了。今天需要在议院集中讨论多个法案的推行进程，是需要非常专注的一天。晚上他应约出现在了一家西餐厅。

上次在医院的急诊室外面由于兵荒马乱，樱井并没有仔细观察过这位波多野生理学上的父亲。此时他看着对方对着菜单沉思的脸，不得不感慨一句面相这个东西还真的是有那么点道理的。波多野长得和这位父亲其实非常像，但樱井从这张与波多野相似的脸上，却看不到与波多野相似的从容与平和，反倒透出点精于算计的虚伪，算不上奸诈，但初次印象就是不那么太好——当然樱井也知道这也和他知道这人把波多野当作器官的容器又抛弃了他的情感预设有关系。

“卓巳和我说你们已经登记结婚了，”老者合上了菜单，看着樱井，“是受法律保护的那种，我个老年人也不是很懂你们这些年轻人的路数，不过既然结婚了就好好相处吧。”

养育教导的那些岁月没有付出过丝毫的精力，此时倒是俨然一副大家长关爱孩子的样子。樱井在心里这样吐着槽，“波多野他父亲当时可是气得往我身上砸坏了好几把椅子才让我进他们家的门。”

对方当然知道樱井指的是波多野的养父，脸色顿时变得难看了起来。樱井觉得打这种口水仗有点掉身价，决定开门见山，“今天找我来应该是有什么事情吧？”

“那天你也看见了，卓巳他哥哥又住院了。检查结果显示肝脏的功能并不太理想。”

樱井低头切着前菜里面的扇贝肉，“怎么着？小孩子长大了，想再从他身上骗走一点肝脏不容易了所以曲线救国过来做我的工作来了？”

“恰恰相反。”

对方的话让樱井眉头一皱，他预感自己离阴谋的真相不太远了。

“我与波多野虽然并不亲近，但他和小健关系却极好。不是我想要波多野的肝，他会出于医者的职业素养和与小健的兄弟情谊主动捐献的。就像他上一次给小健捐骨髓一样。”对方卸下了伪装连称谓也懒得再做表面功夫。

“我知道你很爱他，不会同意的。”

“所以必要的时候，你有除了让卓巳捐献以外的第二种治疗方案。”樱井朝服务生挥了挥手，示意他撤走盘子，喝了口面前的白葡萄酒清了清口，盯着对面的人缓缓开口，“但是这个方案实施起来有难度，所以今天此时你和我坐在这里，我说的对吗？”

“利用IPS细胞可以培养出与小健高度匹配的脏器用于捐献，这样可以免去对波多野身体上的伤害。”齐藤的双目闪烁着某种痴狂与兴奋，“但这种方法目前没有正式的临床许可，也没有相关的科研基金项目的支撑，如果樱井议员可以介入，通过某些你熟悉的程序操作，让波多野申请到IPS的NSF，那么对你对我对波多野对小健是四赢的结果。”

樱井头脑发热，前几天没有明白的诸多线索之间的联系，在齐藤半威胁半诱导的话语中，清晰地透露了出来。他不得不承认这个条件的诱惑性太大了。

先给樱井做了一个仙人跳的局，让樱井与波多野两人的关系陷入僵局。接着随着他哥哥发病，让波多野关心则乱想要去为了救他再次牺牲自己的健康。如果樱井此前没有察觉，正常来讲他会怎么做呢？

他会感恩戴德地接受齐藤的提议，背着波多野将关于IPS项目的申请审批程序做好，将这个项目作为缓和两人紧张的夫夫关系的求和礼物，作为解决波多野科研基金即将短缺的礼物，作为解决兄长肝源问题的同时避免波多野受伤的“完美”方案，送到波多野的手里。

服务员又上了一道鹅肝。

樱井转了转手里的西餐刀，淡定地切了一小块下来放在嘴里。他仿佛没看见对面的人有些焦急恳切的目光。鹅肝丰厚的脂肪被他的舌头抿开，略带颗粒感的油脂香味顿时充满了他的口腔。

“你要是想合作，就得拿出诚意。”樱井又叉了一块配菜里的芦笋，“欺负我不懂什么IPS细胞。可我也知道无论什么科研项目，没有个三五年也是培养不出什么成熟的技术的。你的小健等得了三五年吗，我猜你其实已经私下偷偷研究很久了吧？只不过缺少这么个合理合法的程序让你的荒唐成果没有办法为你沽名钓誉罢了。说白了，你其实也不是真心为了小健的健康，只不过是想通过这种手段让你在学术界闯出名利。对卓巳的关心更是虚假，什么不想让他再捐第三次只不过是想逼我就范而威胁我的借口罢了。”

被戳破的齐藤脸色变得非常难看。但樱井并不打算就此放过。

“你是个在学术界毫无建树的失败者，只会在一些正派医生不屑的那些不入流的歪门邪道上剑走偏锋。不仅如此，在为人父母方面，不管是齐藤健还是卓巳，你都是完全的不合格。”

如果IPS细胞真的像他描述的那么好，那么聪明的波多野和其他帝大附医的精英们会比一个糟老头还不如想不到吗？波多野那么优秀的一个医生一年不行两年，想要什么科研项目申请不到，非要通过这种迂回的方式找他开这个后门？

如果不是那天晚上波多野旁敲侧击地给他提示，隐晦地讲着自己和老医生的故事，没准他还真的答应了齐藤的条件。

他不懂医学，他不懂医院关系里的那些弯弯绕绕，更不懂什么科研项目审批和运行流程。但他懂波多野卓巳。

樱井站了起来系好了西服的两个扣子，准备离开了，“况且你所说的四赢的局面根本不会实现，你只是做了这个阴谋里的其中一环，平白让人当了枪使，项目什么最后根本不会落实。好歹是卓巳的生身父亲，我劝你今晚谈话的结果不要告诉为你牵线搭桥的人，不然小心你活不过你多灾多病的齐藤健。”

齐藤怒不可遏，“你不接受这个条件！波多野真的会给小健再捐器官！”

樱井的脚步顿了一下，他知道对方说的是真话。却还是大步往餐厅外走了出去，“那也是我和卓巳之间的事情，不是你能插嘴的。”


	8. 波多野：不会推理的医生不是好议员家属

巴黎今天天气不错。波多野坐在街边的露天咖啡厅的卡座里喝着咖啡晒太阳。到了这边不到一个星期就完成了和这边医院的学术交流任务。一直还在这里逗留的原因一是还需要等一等樱井那边的消息，二是他借着学术交流的机会要顺便在这边处理一些私事。私事此时的另一位当事人刚刚起身去了洗手间，波多野想着如果顺利的话，今天应该可以把这些事情处理完毕。

玻璃桌子上的手机响了起来，波多野看着樱井翔的名字，笑得有点像今天巴黎的天气一样温暖，他接听了电话。

“议员大人找到确切的证据自证清白了？”波多野心情确实不错都开始逗弄樱井了。

“上次晚上在医院，我觉得我坚持了不到十分钟就缴械投降已经是强有力的自证证据了。”樱井愉悦的语调中波多野听出了些许微妙的咬牙切齿，“我订了两张机票，借着团队考察的名义和你汇合。我这段时间将外面的老虎清理干净了，接下来可就轮到你打家里的蟑螂了。”

“我在议员大人这里权限这么大呢？”

“要不是咱俩长得不像，你替我去议院上班都行。”

波多野看见自己约的朋友从洗手间了出来，打断了和樱井的调情，“我这边还有点事，先挂回聊。”

对面的先生穿着一身考究的西装三件套，上衣袋上别着怀表，脖子上系着领结，他似乎刚刚在洗手间洗了把脸，此时坐在波多野对面用手绢擦着金丝眼镜，但仪态看起来却对波多野十分尊敬。

“那么波多野先生今天的面试还有其他问题吗？”波多野看见他重新带好了金丝眼镜，眼角带笑。

“我没什么需要问的了。”波多野低头喝了一口咖啡。

“那我也投桃报李，为了感谢波多野先生提供这个宝贵的机会，我有些回礼给您。”那人说着拿出了一个黑色的文件夹。波多野接了过来，发现里面都是一些志愿者的信息。

波多野突然觉得眼眶发热，他将文件夹仿佛珍宝一般护在怀里，“真的谢谢你，影山执事。”

影山连忙站了起来，掏出另一块干净的手帕递了过去。

但波多野并没有成功接到。一双手在影山之前出现在他面前，帮他拭去了眼角的泪，“当着外人的面掉眼泪有点丢人哦卓巳。”

是樱井翔。

影山对樱井这种明显护食的举动没有感到冒犯，倒是微微冲着樱井欠了欠身，说了句下次再见就礼貌地离开了。波多野看着樱井这副龇牙咧嘴又疑惑的表情觉得有些丢人。

“怎么我一不在你身边就总是男的围着你，这位不会也是人夫吧？”

波多野在脑海里做了一个扶额的动作，觉得自己今天脾气有些过分好了些，“我们还是先解决与阶级敌人的事情，之后再解决咱俩的人民内部矛盾吧？”

樱井圆丢丢的眼珠转了转，似乎对抓奸不成表示委屈但又不得不妥协，气鼓鼓说了句，“那好吧。”

波多野随着樱井回了他在巴黎的酒店订的套房。带过来的行李已经基本放好，樱井拉着波多野，把他摁在了套房里书桌后面的椅子上，桌面上摊开了各种各样的法案和文件。

“议员大人确定让我做？”波多野最后一次确认。

“当然，你就狐假虎威，随便表演。我去里面的卧室换个衣服，餐厅我定的六点，得去换个正装。”樱井做了个请的手势，非常自信地离开了书房。

书房的椅子椅背非常高，波多野坐在上面，头枕着椅背随意拿起了那份有关科研基金申请的法案企划书，脚一点地将椅子转了一百八十度，面对落地窗背对着书桌。

“樱井议员，这边的专家说明天有时间，”波多野听见了后方传来了平静的语调，这个语调四平八稳，竟然被一向细心的波多野完全忽略了，“但是议员我还是觉得您想缓和波多野先生缓和关系无可厚非，但是利用工作之便难免会容易落下口舌。”

“想要给樱井议员树立一个利用职权为配偶谋取私利，将他推到风口浪尖上，这不正是秘书先生想要的效果吗？”波多野将椅子转了过来，他看见樱井的秘书惊诧的表情，随意翻了翻手里的企划书。

“波多野先生这讲的是哪里话，您和议员的感情生活我怎么能影响。”波多野能听出对方语气中强压的震惊与慌张。

“先做一个扣让我怀疑樱井生活不检点，之后联系了齐藤老先生向樱井抛出橄榄枝，你本来的预想是樱井接受了提案，背着我弄到了基金项目，可另一方面这却与他推荐的将申请人的教育背景列入评审打分项的法案相违背。”

“到时候媒体会聚焦樱井议员滥用职权，人设崩塌仕途受损，而我会因为作为存在学术争议课题的项目PI而官司缠身。”波多野向秘书抖了抖手中的法案，对方不甘的表情验证了自己推理的正确性，“到时候要么是樱井为了挽回损失与我断绝关系，要么因为我心疼他而选择主动离开。到时候把所有责任都推到学术生涯尽毁的我身上就可以了，反正我在帝大附医是个江湖医生没什么根基，除了樱井议员我也没什么强有力的其他靠山。”

企划案的纸张被撇在桌面上，发出一声轻微的啪声，却让秘书抖了一下，“情节设计得不错，还挺缜密的。我解起来还怪有意思的。”

“成王败寇，我愿赌服输。”秘书低垂着眼眸，“我没想到樱井议员原来还是比起爱你更加关心自己的仕途，他拒绝了齐藤给他的提议，让我的计划不能顺利进行。”

“我之所以现在出现在这里是我而不是樱井和你谈，难道你还会觉得此时离间我和樱井的关系会有用吗？”波多野站了起来，“事到如此也不妨告诉你，根本不是你想的那个环节除了差错。”

“那是哪里？”

波多野叹了一口气，“是第一步。我那天晚上踏进房子的第一步，听到楼上的卧室里传出来的女人的chuan3xi1声的时候，就没相信樱井翔会背着我偷吃。”

“是我轻敌了。议员说要来巴黎，让我订两张票一起过来我还有些疑惑。”

“我想知道你这么做的理由。”樱井从卧室里走了出来，换了一套西服，他臂弯上挂着领带，正低头系着缎面压花小马甲的扣子。波多野走了过去拿起了他的领带，帮他打着温莎结，“是我给你开的工资不够高吗？还是我平时秀恩爱太过了让你长针眼了？”

“我觉得议员您的另一半不应该是波多野医生这样的人。”

波多野觉得这理由新奇极了，不由得侧目看了看一旁已经有些激动的秘书。结果还没能他细究，就被樱井双手捧着脸转了过来示意他安心打领带。

秘书彻底被激怒了，“我从最底层一直做到议员您的秘书，我知道议员将来应该走到什么样的位置才算实现了议员自己的价值。但是波多野医生绝不是对您的职业生涯有所帮助的伴侣。谈谈恋爱随便玩玩倒也没什么。但议员法定的伴侣不应该是这样一位没有医学世家的支持，背后没有庞大财团支撑，将来无法为议员将这份荣耀持续下去的同性。”

波多野终于给樱井的领带打好了，他想暂时回避一下，却没想到被樱井重新摁回到了椅子上。

三个人的书房此时却静的可怕。波多野看见樱井拿出了个支票夹，在上面随便写了个数字，签了名。

“你僭越了。”

樱井走到秘书的面前，将手里签好的支票递到了秘书的面前，“有些东西或者权利，我给你的，才是你的。我没给过你的，你不能要。”

“回东京以后，我不希望再在我的团队里，以及其他团队里再看到你了。”

“我不明白他究竟用了什么手段，可以如此稳固的巴结着议员。”

波多野撇了撇嘴，突然有点小心眼儿的心疼起了支票。

“你错了，不是他在巴结我，而是我一直在巴结他。这张支票不是感谢你最近五年的辛勤工作，而是感谢你这次搞出的事情，让我觉得我们俩的关系更加稳固了。”

樱井在秘书伸手接过来之前，施舍似的松开了手里的支票，“尽快消失在我眼前。我为你搞的这些事情已经浪费了很多本应该和我的合法配偶相处的时间。”


	9. 观众老爷：放弃吧，樱井你斗不过波多野的

“去吃饭吧？”波多野戳了戳樱井的胳膊，“我有些饿了。”

波多野却被樱井温暖又有些急切的拥抱包围了，语气里完全没有了刚刚张牙舞爪的架势，“对不起，我这边总是出岔子让你烦心。任期到了以后我不想干了，一直在家陪你好不好？”

“哼哼”波多野嘟囔了一声，“那可不行，你刚给支票可是挺豪气的。不把刚才支票里的价钱挣回来之前不许辞职。你在家能干什么？时间久了看见你就烦。”

“我就负责每天喂饱你。”樱井的鼻尖蹭了蹭波多野的耳垂。

“就你？上次你就坚持了十分钟不到吧，就你这水平？堪忧啊啧啧啧。”经此一役不知为何波多野打开了某些荤话的开关。

“喂！上次的事情能不能不提了！再说明明是你故意的吧！一个劲儿地裹我是为了测试我是不是最近的头一回吧！非要坚持戴tao4是想检查我交的公粮够不够吧！在这之前其实你一直都不信我对吧！”被伴侣质疑能力的樱井像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸毛了。

“打消对你的怀疑的时机要更早一些。”樱井是个炸毛猫的话，波多野此时是只狡猾的猫，“那天确实是我故意的。我只是想确认你秘书的动机。究竟是为了你好而害我，还是想把你搞臭而害你。”

“什么意思？”

“如果是因为讨厌你想把你搞倒，那天晚上应该会让你假戏真做的。而且回到家里不如直接在高级餐会所在的酒店。到时你和性感女郎正颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物的时候再找记者曝光的话那就是最好不过的了。”

“你这究竟是从哪里学的稀奇古怪的词！”樱井终于忍不住吐槽了起来。

“如果他舍不得你，只是单纯的为了挑拨我们之间的关系，那么让美女出现在咱俩家里的床上，做做样子就行了，没必要真的让你做。那天晚上我们做完以后，我还以为秘书是因为暗恋你才为我作了这个局呢。没想到啊啧啧啧，竟然不是你的男友粉。他竟然是个事业粉。”

樱井先是敬佩，之后马上又有些气愤，“所以你一点都没怀疑过我出轨了吗？看见我和别的女人颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物的时候一点都没生气还能冷静思考吗？你果然是不爱我呜呜呜呜。”

波多野翻了翻白眼，“你是不是上班的时候没正经干活，净看什么霸总娇妻带球跑之类的小说了。人在正常喝醉的时候哪里能正常人事。没被自己的呕吐物呛住窒息就偷着乐吧。但我那天给你催吐，胃里什么都没有，可见根本你就没喝多少酒。”

波多野看着樱井又摆出了一副不听不听王八念经的架势，只好哄了哄他，“不过当天晚上确实是有些生气……气得我离开的时候奶油草莓蛋糕都忘记拿了。真正排除了对你的嫌疑是第二天下午你过来找我的时候。”

“怎么说？”

“你回想一下我们见了面问了你什么？”

——你今天几点醒的？平时作息规律按时上班的樱井怎么会因为偶尔的一次醉酒睡到第二天的中午才醒呢？

——醒了之后有什么不舒服的吗？他以往宿醉过后最多是胃不太舒服，当天却是后脑勺闷闷的疼。

——昨晚的事情你要有印象吗？毛刷猛地搓洗着他的小兄弟也不见他有反应。

根本不是醉酒。是被人在酒水里刻意下了药罢了。

樱井惊出了一身的冷汗，“当时就确定是秘书了？”

“没。”波多野摇了摇头，“后来给你朋友打了电话。他提到了你秘书。我又想了想当天晚上给他打电话问你晚上在不在家时他说你去参加高级酒会时语气里有些刻意的隐瞒，才基本确定。”

“我有点怕你了真的。”樱井基本跪了，“你做外科大夫屈才了，反正我也没有秘书了，你过来给我当特助吧。有你的把关我两年蹦三级不是梦。”

“我有更重要的事情要做。”波多野觉得认怂的樱井有点可爱，抬头啃了啃他的下巴，“我给你选好了合格的秘书。”

“谁？！”

“你今天乱吃飞醋的对象。那位穿着西装的影山执事。相信我，辅助人的工作，没有人比他更专业了。”

波多野以为樱井会有惊奇的反应。却没有想到对方愣了一下。随后不顾刚刚精心打扮好的西装，使劲将波多野搂紧了，接着他就感觉对方的眼泪劈里啪啦地落在了自己的脖颈里。

“你什么都替我安排好了。像是交代后事一样。是打定了主意要给你哥哥再捐肝吧？”

是的。尽管樱井这边的隐患已经解除，但齐藤那天对樱井的威胁依旧成立——没有IPS细胞合成的肝脏，波多野出于责任和情感，一定会选择再次捐献！

樱井有力的手臂勒得波多野生疼，滚烫的吻密密匝匝地落在波多野的唇上，这下彻底喘不上来气了。

“他的命是命，你的命就不是命吗？你有想过你要是出事了我该怎么办吗？你不能对自己这么无私，你不能对我这么无情！”樱井哭得厉害，话说得上气不接下气，“你给我点儿时间想想办法好不好？你敢出去捐，我就把你锁家里！我也不上班了。我就成天看着你！”

波多野咬了一口樱井的嘴唇，然后哈哈哈地笑了起来。

“你你你你还笑！我都担心成这个样子了你还有心情笑话我！”樱井急得快化身马景涛抱着波多野肩膀左右晃，“你到底有没有把这个当做一回事啊。”

“对不起我只是想起上次，”波多野觉得自己笑得太大声有点儿不太地道，他忍了忍可惜没忍住，“你以为我要去支援疫情，急得跑到我家激情表白，那时你也哭了。”

“结果你只是去参加学术会议了。搞了个乌龙。”樱井抹了一把脸上的眼泪。随后惊喜又重新攻占了他的面部表情，“其实你有除了IPS细胞和你捐献以外的第三种办法对不对？”

“齐藤那个人和你说了什么啊。他是不是说只有我能我救哥？”

波多野看着樱井呆滞地点了点头情不自禁翻了个白眼，“他也就骗一骗你这个外行。我已经捐过一次器官一次骨髓了，本身的身体素质并不适合再次捐献了。况且由于第二次骨髓移植的成功，我哥的血液状态不错，并不是只有完全匹配的我才能捐献。影山执事的面试考核，就是看他能否在有限的时间尽可能多的找到初步匹配的肝源。”

“没事先问明白就瞎操心的你真的太可爱了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

得，又搞了个乌龙。

丢人都快丢回群马了。

“我给你洗一个月衣服！这事儿你不许提了！”

“那十分钟的事……”波多野哪壶不开提哪壶。

樱井气得脖子通红。一把将波多野抱起来往卧室走，“看我不给你证明一下究竟是几个十分钟。”


	10. UP主：最后一段了得想办法扣个题

“秘书来之前我就说饿了，这倒好！别说衣服脏了不能穿了，预约时间早就过了！我要死了！”

樱井觉得新奇，刚喊得嗓子都哑了，这会吵吵饿了倒是中气十足。

“我让主厨过来了。”樱井亲了亲波多野的鬓角，翻身打了个内线电话让酒店人员上来布菜了，“回去东京以后你也准备一下，二月初应该有个关于科研基金申请的法案试运行。三月份的申请应该拟运行新的评审制度。”

波多野的手里出现了一份不同于下午看到的法案企划书，几天以前已经进行到了在议院里上会讨论的阶段——这人把自己的话都记在了心里，怕是那天听了自己讲的老医生的故事以后回去就连夜赶出了这份企划书。

新的评审制度采取双盲审的打分制度。不仅在原有“选定的评委信息对申请学者隐藏以避免评审过程中的行贿受贿现象”的基础上，又增加了“申请人背景信息对评委隐藏”的逆向盲审。

科研基金申请书正文内容不得出现申请人的个人信息。学术成果列表只写作者排名不写作者全名，只保留标题和所属刊物。

科研基金的申请不再专注于学者是否师从大牛，人人都有机会申请，但从此不再看背景，而是以成果和能力论英雄。

“你给我自己申请NSF，不要和高阶那个家伙合作。”

“看你那小心眼儿的样儿。”

波多野啃了一口枕在自己身下的樱井的胳膊上的软肉，转头对着卧室落地窗举起了自己的左手——

无名指上的素圈镶嵌的点点碎钻，映在窗外巴黎漆黑的夜幕上。仿佛璀璨的夜空中，被散落在凡间的几颗星星。

——END——


End file.
